gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Battle of Doria Starzone, And... (episode)
| s-previous-episode = | s-nth-released = 21 | s-next-episode = | a-previous-episode = | a-nth-released = 22 | a-next-episode = }} The Battle of Doria Starzone, And... (Japanese: ドーリア星域会戦、そして…) is the 21st episode of the Legend of Galactic Heroes OVA. Synopsis Walter von Schönkopf takes control of the Shampool, the first of the rebel-controlled planets, on behalf of the Yang Fleet. The National Salvation Military Council sends Commander Baghdash to Yang Wen-li to pose as a deserter to the coup in order to assassinate him, but Schönkopf manages to keep him away out of action. The Yang Fleet engages the 11th Fleet in the Doria Starzone; the 11th Fleet is taken by surprise and is soon completely surrounded. It is then annihilated because its commanders turn down Yang's repeated proposals of surrender. After the battle, Baghdash decides to join Yang because his victory is certain. Meanwhile, in Heinessen, a peaceful gathering against the coup is held in a stadium. When the army tries to disperse it, it turns into a riot, and thousands are killed, including Jessica Edwards. After suppressing the remainder of the rebel starzones, the Yang Fleet proceeds towards Heinessen. Appendices Memorable quotes "I don't give a damn if the coup d'état succeeds or not, or even what happens to the Alliance. But if Yang Wen-li dies now, history will be boring hereafter." :– Walter von Schönkopf, to Julian Mintz "This is great! Every way you turn, there's an enemy ship! We don't even have to aim! But if you shoot, you better hit!" :– Nguyen Van Huu, during the Battle of Doria "Principles are expedient, in order to stay alive." :– Baghdash, to Yang Wen-li, after being questioned on his abandonment of the National Salvation Military Council "Do you think it is all right to commit any atrocity as long as you are prepared to die? Do you think it is all right to commit horrible, stupid acts, as long as you have conviction? How can you justify coercing people to your own personal view of righteousness though violence? That was how Rudolf built the Galactic Empire. Just as you would too, Colonel! There is no difference between you and Rudolf!" :– Jessica Edwards, to Christian Music *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 7 in E major (WAB 107): III. Scherzo: Sehr schnell - Trio: Etwas langsamer (00:01:30) *Ludwig van Beethoven – Symphony No. 7 in A major (Op. 92): IV. Allegro con brio (00:07:05) *Anton Bruckner – Symphony No. 8 in C minor (WAB 108) edition: III. Adagio. Feierlich langsam; doch nicht schleppend (00:11:37) *Ludwig van Beethoven – Symphony No. 5 in C minor (Op. 67): III. Scherzo: Allegro (00:18:37) *Gustav Mahler – Symphony No. 5: IV. Adagietto. Sehr langsam (00:21:45) Cast *Tomiyama Kei as Yang Wen-li *Sakakibara Yoshiko as Frederica Greenhill *Hazama Michio as Walter von Schönkopf *Koyama Mami as Jessica Edwards *Sasaki Nozomu as Julian Mintz *Kamiya Akira as Baghdash *Aono Takeshi as Murai *Suzuki Taimei as Edwin Fischer *Shioya Kōzō as Fyodor Patrichev *Kameyama Sukekiyo as Lao *Inoue Kazuhiko as Dusty Attemborough *Furukawa Toshio as Olivier Poplin *Omoro Masayuki as Nguyen Van Huu *Masamune Issei as Dwight Greenhill *Shima Shunsuke as Legrange *Ikemizu Michihiro as Ebense *Kishino Yukimasa as Stokes *Sogabe Kazuyuki as Christian *Ikeda Masaru as Veigh *Mizutori Tetsuo as Bronze *Tanaka Kazumi as Ed *Kusao Takeshi as Hazuki *Tobita Nobuo as Simon *Yara Yūsaku as Narrator Production staff *Screenplay: Kawanaka Shimao *Storyboard: Okamoto Tatsuya *Episode Director: Okamoto Tatsuya *Animation Director: Oda Fujio Category:LOGH episodes